1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, and more specifically, relates to an image processing device having various image edit functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital copying machines have multi-functions in image editing, and there have been developed copying machines having various image edit functions, such as image transformation and color conversion by changing a variable power, or a combination function for adding characters and figures, shifting an image transfer position, or overlapping another image.
On the other hand, certain knowledge relating to image edit is required in order to use these edit functions. A finishing image can be imaged by referring to a manual or the like. However, when an image is copied by combining various image edit functions, for example, there may be such an instance that it is intended to combine “image inversion” and “stamp printing”, and to invert the stamp printing character, but when the image is actually copied and output, the stamp printing character has not been inverted, and hence the imaged picture is different from the actually output image.
Therefore, an operator has to reset the image edit functions again, output the image on a copy paper, and check the output result. If the output image is different from the imaged picture, this operation must be repeated again, thereby the workload increases, and the copy paper is wasted.
There has been proposed a conventional art which can confirm the final image on a display, after editing the read original document and before printing it on a sheet of paper. However, since it is necessary to display the read document on an operation panel, a memory which temporarily stores the image information and an image processor which develops the image information to a bitmap are necessary, thereby causing a cost increase of the apparatus itself.
Recently, the mounting rate of an ADF (Auto Document Feeder) is increasing, making it possible to handle a large amount of document by one operation. In the conventional art, however, after paper feed has been started from the ADF and the document has been read, paper feed is interrupted in order to confirm the finishing image and edit the image. Therefore, the operation for starting the paper feed is required again, and when the edit function is changed, the fed paper has to be removed in order to read the document again and to be set in the ADF again. Thus, there is a problem in that the workload of the operator is increased.
As the number of image edit functions increases, the operation procedure of the operator increases and becomes complicated, and when a plurality of image edit functions is to be set, it is necessary to finish a setting screen with respect to one setting, and then reenter the setting screen for another setting. Hence, there is a problem in that operation of the operator takes time and labor in order to complete all settings.
When the set content is different from the imaged picture, and the content of the site setting is to be changed, similarly many operations by the operator are required, and much labor is required until the operator can obtain an intended output image.
There is a function referred to as “program registration”, by which the set function is registered in the memory, and the registered function can be called, using a registered number or simple name as a keyword. However, when there is a plurality of program registrations in which a plurality of image edit functions are set, it is difficult for a third person to judge which program registration is to be called. This is because the program registration is performed by registering a program by a number or a simple name, and since a picture of a finishing image cannot be obtained intuitively, it is hard to use for persons other than the person who has registered it.